Broken Wings
by Dark-oji
Summary: El desde un principio se enamoro de ella, sin saber que, el pecado que ella cometio era imperdonable...Ahora debera aceptar la cruel realidad y convencerse de que no todo ha llegado a su fin S


Ps...se que tengo demasiados proyectos ensima xDDD

pero...espero poder terminar con el de "Fate" en vacaciones y como que los poemas ya los dare por terminados ^^

bn me voy

esta histoira escompletamente original...no teniene nada de otras historia...fue gracias a un sueño de anoche blablabla...y CLAMP solo proq eu los personajes sean tuyos no kiere decir que la histoira lo sea...asi que...ha leer (Broken Wings= Alas Rotas)

* * *

"Broken Wings"

PROLOGO

He sido desterrado del lugar sagrado, él llamado "Reino de Dios" y en estos momentos, me encuentro junto a ti y ya no siento ese intenso dolor que recorría mi cuerpo y estaba albergado en mi corazón. Esas tinieblas que me envolvían, ahora son nada más que memorias y esa luz que me proporcionas, me impulsa a seguir ese camino lleno de fracasos y vergüenzas.

El fuego que se alberga en ese sitio no es como el que se mostraba en el paraíso, este fuego se muestra hostil ante mi presencia, y aunque solo me acerque para poder recuperar mi temperatura normal, este se aleja de forma altanera retorciéndose y lanzado algunas brazas para mostrarme que es mejor que yo, quemándome algunas partes de mi cuerpo para que me alejase de él y no me atreva a acercármele más. Aunque no haya perdido completamente esa aura sagrada que me rodea, terminaré hundiéndome en la desesperación y, perderé el esfuerzo que con tanto sacrificio he logrado de mantener esa inmune vida que, solo cuelga de ese hilo dorado que se marchita con el paso del tiempo.

Ahora, solo tengo que mantenerme con vida para poder salvarte de las garras de ese Dios que te tiene prisionera haciéndose llamar "Tu Amo". Tu solo le sirves ya que, para ti y para mi, nuestro bienestar depende de ese solo ser y, si llegásemos cometemos algún fallo, tragedias inhumanas nos acecharan durante la eternidad. Más no podremos ser libres y tu más que nadie, desea esa libertad que, con tantas ansias has anhelado desde siempre.

Para mí, han pasado tan solo unos minutos desde nuestro último encuentro con ese tan "Dios" y, aunque yo he permanecido poco menos tiempo que tú en este infierno, siento como si tan solo hubiesen pasado unos cuantos minutos aunque, al parecer, la realidad es otra. Nuestro verdadero salvador, me ha otorgado una última oportunidad de ser libre y esa libertad me ha costado dos largos años de servicio al oscuro. En cambio tu, el pecado despreciable que no le ha agradado que, hasta este momento desconozco, me hace preso de la incertidumbre y la desilusión ya que, tu no volverás conmigo al lugar sagrado; por lo cual, no deseo volver al paraíso y extendiendo mis ahora nuevas alas de color a perladas, con algunos tonos dorados y rojizos en la puntas, las cuales, me hacen dar un sollozo casi inaudible por el gran esfuerzo y dolor que produce su nuevo renacer.

Derramando lagrimas de tristeza y a la vez dolor, me encuentro gritando desesperadamente tu nombre, he intento tomarte entre mis brazos pero, una fuerza sobrehumana me aleja de ti y por más que lucho mis brazos se alejan de los tuyos, evitando que las ahora cadenas que te sostienen, me permitan estar el inmundo y poco tiempo que me queda contigo. Ahora escucho una voz en mi interior que me dice que es hora de partir, que te deje ir y pronto volveré a verte. Tú luchas con las pocas energías que te quedan pero, es inútil, he cedido mi ser a esa mágica voz que me ha llamado y me ha jurado que pronto estaré contigo.

Me fui alejando lentamente de ti y a mis simples ojos…desapareces. En momentos así desearía estar muerto pero, el pecado que cometí me ha dejado aquí, a disposición del destino que ahora, me tiene en sus garras para poder asesinarme y hacer que te olvide; mas nunca lo lograra ya que, dentro de mi corazón siempre permanecerás poseedora de mi alma.

Lamentablemente, el destino hizo otra de sus jugadas y el lugar en donde me encuentro, no es el lugar soñado, es más bien, "El lugar Terrenal" que todos odiamos y que, los humanos han ido destruyendo con el paso del tiempo, ese lugar llamado…"La Tierra". El único lugar donde puedo pasar mis días , pagando mi pecado, vagando por qué, tu también te encuentres aquí y, más que nada, esperando otra oportunidad de ese ser que me dio la vida…ese ser de nombre…"Dios"…

* * *

Terminado el prologo...super corto...

espero actualizar entre ps...creo que la proxima semana ya que..tengo examenes finales y no se me da el tiempo...

tambien no tengop nada preparado asi que esperenlo con ansias...

bn masomenos va a tratar de como...el protagonista(que no dire nombers) es un humano comun que...por desgracia comente un pecado y aca ahi

bn de eso se trata el trama xDD

hasta luego

byebye

LEanlo y Dejen Reviews....sino Dios los observara y quedara en su conciencia.. -.-

Matta nee???


End file.
